<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Martin Luther King Jr. gets busy with the Green M&amp;M by Hitlertheduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426565">Martin Luther King Jr. gets busy with the Green M&amp;M</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck'>Hitlertheduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black History - Fandom, M&amp;M's Commercials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitlertheduck/pseuds/Hitlertheduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Luther King has a dream of a world where blacks and whites can live in harmony. He meets a candy lady who says she can help make that happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Luther King Jr. x Green M&amp;M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ùwú oh worm? then squirm.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Martin Luther King Jr. gets busy with the Green M&amp;M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin had just finished giving yet another inspirational speech to the people about blacks and whites living together in peace and harmony and now he was on his way home but first he wanted to get some candy.</p><p>Martin Luther King went over to a candy store in the area and looked over all the candies. They all looked good but he was really in the mood for some M&amp;M’s. M&amp;M’s were Martin’s constant companion throughout all the hardships in his life and his obsession with the candy stayed with him into his adult years. He placed the pack on the counter, paid the nice man, and left the store.</p><p>“Boy I sure do love M&amp;M’s” said Martin Luther </p><p>He wanted to wait until he got home but just couldn’t help himself, he just had to have a few on his way there. He tore open the brown packet, but instead of finding M&amp;M’s, a blinding flash of green energy shot up into the sky which forced Martin to shield his eyes until the energy subsided. </p><p>Martin then unshielded his eyes and saw a woman standing in front of him. This wasn’t a regular woman though, she had green skin, an ovular body, dark green lips, black eyebrows which just seemed to float in the air, skin colored arms and legs, and black eyes. She also had a big white m on the front of her belly. The Green M&amp;M then posed seductively and winked at Martin.</p><p>The very second that Martin laid his eyes on her, he forgot all about the race war, his troubles, even his own name, all that mattered now to him was getting inside of this sexy M&amp;M.</p><p>The Green M&amp;M seemed like she knew exactly what Martin was thinking and spread her legs open. Martin immediately pounced on that chocolate coochie, and it was the best feeling in the world for him, it was like a whole new world of pleasure had just been opened up to him and he was going to explore everything inside this brave new world. This experience was so exciting that members of the KKK started breakdancing to the awesome grooves that Martin’s love juices were producing. Martin climaxed inside the Green M&amp;M but he didn’t just gain pleasure from that, he also gained new reality bending powers!</p><p>Blue lightning energy shot from Martin’s fingertips “I feel great power flowing through me”</p><p>“Yes Martin, by cumming inside of me, you’ve unlocked your hidden potential” said the Green M&amp;M  </p><p>“My lovely M&amp;M, with this new power you’ve given me, I will stop racism once and for all”</p><p>Suddenly a group of breakdancing Ku Klux Klan members appeared in front of Martin, all of them doing sick ass dance moves in perfect synch. While they were dancing, a Klan member wearing a purple glittery Klan uniform appeared, pulled out an electric guitar and started shredding on it while the rest of the Klan members continued breakdancing. Their leader (wearing a red Klan uniform) then put his hand into the air, signaling for the others to cease which they did.</p><p>The red Klan leader and Martin Luther King stared each other down before Martin broke the silence.</p><p>“Have you come here to challenge me and my beloved” asked Martin.</p><p>“No, as a matter of fact your love of the Green M&amp;M has touched our hearts and we’ve decided that we want to help you achieve your dream Martin-sama” said the Klan leader</p><p>The red Klansman then extended his hand out in friendship and Martin Luther, being the swell guy he is, took his hand immediately. Their handshake created fireworks which shot into the sky, while the sparkling purple Klansman began shredding on his guitar once again, to commemorate the alliance between the two former adversaries.</p><p>After their badass handshake was over the red Klansman asked “so now what?”</p><p>“Now we must put a stop to racism for all time” said Martin</p><p>“How do we do that?”</p><p>“It’s actually quite simple really, our real enemy isn’t the KKK, slavery, or the North. Our real enemy is the very concept of racism itself” said Martin.</p><p>Everyone was in complete silence until one Klansman (wearing a white uniform) asked “what do you intend on doing?”</p><p>Martin responded without missing a beat “we’re gonna find the concept of racism and then we’re gonna kill it”</p><p>The Klansman asked “how do we do that?”</p><p>Martin’s eyes then started oozing blue fire “like this”</p><p>Martin then opened a green portal in the middle of the road “when we enter this portal, we will leave this dimension and be able to kill the concept of racism, are you all in?”</p><p>The Green M&amp;M then kissed Martin on the lips and said “my love, I’ll do it for you”</p><p>The KKK then all pumped their fists in the air and yelled “WE’RE WITH YOU TOO MARTIN-CHAN!”</p><p>Martin smiled “then let’s go”</p><p>They all then jumped into the portal to seek their destiny</p><p>…</p><p>The Concept of Racism was in his house, cooking a pork roast in the oven, while also plotting on how to increase the racism levels in the world when suddenly a fist emerged from nowhere and socked the concept of racism in the face, causing him to fall on the floor and cough up orange blood, teeth, and an eyeball.</p><p>The Concept of Racism looked up and saw Martin Luther King Jr. standing before him, along with the Green M&amp;M and an army of KKK members. </p><p>The Concept just smiled and said “so Martin-sama, you’ve finally showed up to challenge me in my own realm, I should’ve known that you’d do anything to make your dream come true, but do you really think you can take me on with just some KKK members and an overrated candy?”</p><p>Martin just laughed and then said “yes, fuck yes.”</p><p>The two teams stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity until one of the Klansmen fired a starting pistol into the air and all hell broke loose.</p><p>Martin Luther King Jr. exchanged lightning fast punches with the concept of racism while the purple Klansman shredded on his guitar and the rest of the Klan were breakdancing. </p><p>“Give it up Luther, racism can’t be killed as long as it lives in the hearts of man” said the concept of racism as he blocked more of Martin Luther’s punches.</p><p>Martin Luther created a green energy spark in his hand and said “you’re wrong, I’ll empty that racism from their hearts, and replace it with delicious marshmallow cream filling” and then Martin fired his green electricity, which managed to hit the Concept dead on, damaging him further.</p><p>The Green M&amp;M then teleported behind the concept of racism and stabbed him in the back with a knife made of pure energy. This caused the Concept to fall to the ground as he lost more blood. </p><p>The abuse didn’t stop there, as the purple Klan member stopped playing his guitar, pushed a button, and suddenly it became a sparkling, glittery, chainsaw! The purple Klansman then used this to saw off the Concepts right arm, making him scream in pain, and causing the stump to bleed orange blood.</p><p>The breakdancing Klan members then stopped dancing, as their red leader pulled out a pair of nun-chuks and swung them with ferocity into the face of the Concept, making him lose more teeth.</p><p>The Concept of Racism was now on the ground, injured beyond all belief. “So it looks like I couldn’t prevent your dream from coming true, could I Martin-sama?” said the Concept<br/>Martin Luther didn’t say anything.</p><p>“Well what are you waiting for? Do it… DO IT!!!” exclaimed the Concept</p><p>Martin Luther then raised his left hand and closed it into a fist, causing the Concept of Racism to explode into a mess of orange juice, and other disfigured body parts.</p><p>Martin Luther then opened up another portal, so him and all his friends could return to the human world.</p><p>…</p><p>A few days later, Martin Luther and the Green M&amp;M got married and the purple Klansman was the best man at their wedding. The two both slipped rings on each other’s fingers and said their vows like complete and utter badasses as the purple Klansman said those timeless, iconic, words “you may now kiss the bride.”</p><p>Martin and the Green M&amp;M kissed each other on the altar and there was so much passion put behind it that every single soul in hell was raised from the dead and were ready to start over as new people.</p><p>After they finished kissing Martin and the M&amp;M left the church and went out into the world, satisfied that the world was finally at peace for all time now.</p><p>And that’s the story of how Martin Luther King Jr. stopped racism forever. </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>